Brothers
by vildtiger
Summary: follow the two brothers Reno and Lea and how these two do anything as brothers so often do, they fight and they protect each other... rather it is Reno who protect his moron brother while Lea does everything in his power getting into trouble. they meet new people with strange key formed weapons and discover that Ansem s apprentices has done something terrible to their home


I rewritten an old story into this, I sure hope it´s better than the last one.  
anyway, my stories does more or less follow the KH games, still there are some major changes. I have putted more Final Fantasy characters in, change their age and stuff like that. but I have tried my best letting them keep their original personality.

enjoy the first part of the new written story of Brothers! :D

* * *

It was early winter morning, in a beautiful world named Radiant Garden. This city´s was named from the many gardens around the city´s street and surrounding areas, but flowers don´t blossom in the winter, so instead of them, white snow covered over the dead looking flowers and, made it somehow look like clouds have fallen down to decorated the city.

Inside one of the many middle sized houses rang an alarm clock, made a very young boy with spiked fire red hair wakes dozy up. However, it did not take long for this certain boy to wake fully up when he realize why he made his hateful clock waking him up this darn early. Today was **the** day, the day every child impatient counts for the day to arrive. This wonderful day wasn´t the only reason why he got up this early, no, no he has also something else in mind, something he for SOOO long waited for. The boy grinned jumped out from bed and went out from his room, not even bothering changing his pajamas. No way has he´s letting this change getting away.

As stealthy he could, (which isn´t very good) the boy slipped past his parents room and sneaked into the next. Here slept his older brother who usually is a really light sleeper, usually there was **no** way the boy could get this close without getting something thrown at him or yelled really angry at. If not the surprising heavily sleeping boy not have been to a party and came back from pretty late. Rather it wasn´t the party´s fault, it ended around 11 in the night but out from big bro´s explanation, he missed the bus and was forced to walk all the way home and that was a 2 hours long walk in heavy snow. Boy their mother have been worried, and slightly angry too that he didn´t call her instead taking "being responsible and come home on your own" so darn seriously.  
The younger brother wasn´t completely convinced that it was the bus´s fault that older brother came back home so late, then again; how should he know? The boy sneaked up to his older brother, froze every time his brother moved, feared he will wake up before he could pull off this "brilliant" (and stupid) prank. The older boy kept sleeping, good. The boy´s body tense, counting down 3 ..  
2..  
1… and wait.  
JUMP!  
"Good morning sleepy head!" the younger boy cried happily, giving his older brother the best scare and the most priceless face ever!

"LEA; YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The boy named Lea even his name was spelled Lee. His name on the birth certificate was written wrong by some idiot and apparently his parents found it so funny they choose keeping it, great parents, right?  
Lea tried laughing getting away from his really angry brother named Reno, who could be mistaken to be the younger boy if not he have been 4 years older. They look very alike to each other with the fire red spiked hair and almost same body build. The only difference between them beside from their age is their eyes, Lea have emerald green while Reno have turquoise blue. And one more thing: Lea keeps forgetting that big brother here is a lot faster and agile than him. So before he even could sit foot outside the room; Reno caught him "You´ll pay for this!"

"DAD, Reno is going to kill me!" cried Lea as he tried getting away from his brother´s grip. And as if that wasn´t enough, Reno tried to choke the younger boy with his pillow.

"Come on boys, it´s too early" complained their father tired from the bed, but he did get up and went to Reno´s room. He stopped at the door and said very tired to the boys "Reno, stop killing your brother." as if seeing Reno trying suffocating his brother with a pillow was normal, probably it was for him.

Reno sighted, but he did let go of Lea who acted like he was dead  
"Cut it out idiot" muttered Reno grumpy and whacked Lea over his head, causing the boy to cry to his father "Dad!"

But his father wasn´t much help there. "Oh no Lea, you had that one coming" he said serious, but his eyes told a different story. Sighting the boy´s father looked at his watch around his wrist. "Well, I am up now, I might as well get to work with the breakfast" and he went downstairs with "don´t wake up your mother"

"yes Lea, don´t wake up mom" smirked Reno down to his younger brother who still had the pillow on his head. Reno´s smirk vanished when he heard that Lea was laughing, he removed the pillow from Lea, asking annoyed "what are you laughing at, little brat?"

Lea turned his emerald green eyes up to him "you" he said grinning "you should have seen your face!—" his happily yelling stopped when Reno again smacked the pillow over his face.

"yeah yeah, now shut up before you wakes up mom" he smirked over his younger brother´s flailing with his arms with a muffle crying underneath the pillow, in a foolish attempt getting free from Reno´s grasp and the pillow.  
Reno shook his head, laughing how foolish his brother looked "serve you right"

"oh come on!" cried Lea when he finally got free from the pillow and Reno. He quickly he leaped away from the older boy´s grasp and yelled slightly annoyed "it´s Christmas! It´s finally Chist—"again his yelling was stopped by the pillow.  
"We´re supposed to be nice to each other! Or you won´t get any presents from Santa!" Lea said annoyed as he tore the pillow away from his face.

"Really?" Reno asked with a raised brow "then you have a big problem, yo"

"I have?" Lea asked clueless, he jumped over to his brother with a shocked face "but I have been nice! Mom and Dad say I have!"

"That´s what you think" Reno said. He got on his feet and went to the chair where his clothes are, no way he´s getting more sleep today. "Wakes your older brother by almost giving him a heart attack, that wasn´t nice" he turned around to Lea with an evil smile "Santa saw you, now you won´t get any presents"

Lea gasped, completely thinking what Reno said was true, he was still in that age. "He can´t do that…"

"He can" Reno said smirking that his foolish brother actually believed him, this was his little revenges over the jump scare. Of course Lea will get his presents tonight but the boy doesn't know that. "But he will give you your presents on one condition"

"what?" Lea asked with big eyes "tell me Reno!"

This is too good to be real. Reno smirked took on his dark blue sweater on, thinking what possibilities he could make his brother do "alright, you have do anything I say, rest of the day."

Rest of the day? Sounds easy enough, anything for the presents "I can do that" Lea smiled and asked his older brother "so, what is it you want me to do?"  
"first" Reno turned to him "do me the favor and get out of my room!"

He didn´t have to say that twice, Lea raced out from the room as fast as he could and that didn´t have anything to do with the deal. No, Lea knows from experience when Reno wants him out, he better get out… unless he wants to have a hurting butt the rest of the day. He may have to doing his brother´s every bidding rest of the day, but seeing his face from that scare was so much worth it. And it´s not like Reno and him are together all the day, so being his "servant" is probably not more than a few hours.

_

"Breakfast boys!" called their father and seconds later sat Lea at the table, ready to eat "merry Christmas dad!" he said happy. His father smiled back to the energetic boy "merry Christmas son, still in the good mood?"  
"Sure are!" laughed Lea; he turned back to the table, ready to dig in with all this delicious food. He would have if not daddy have stopped him "easy there hotshot" his father said and quickly removed the basket with buns away from the boy´s reach "we need wait for the others"

"awww" Lea whined and on purpose he hit his head on the table with a thud.  
his father chuckled sat down beside him, muttering "and the Christmas mood is gone"

Lea turned his head up to his father who was a pretty tall man with spiked chestnut colored hair. His skin is slightly pale, mostly because he uses most of his time indoor. Lea preferred go to him if Reno teased him, their father have a lot more patience with the boys than their mother.

"It will return when I get some food" he said grinning up to his daddy or Laurence as the adults calling him, it´s not like they could call him dad, which would be so weird if they did.  
His father simple chuckled at him and turned his blue eyes toward the stairs where Reno walked down with their mother beside who still have quite the morning hair.

"Merry Christmas mom!" cried Lea happy, waving his hand towards her.  
His mom simple smiled and sat down at the table; she was not the morning person and needed a few hours and a cob of coffee to fully waking up. She is a middle sized woman, with flame red hair like her sons, not as spiked though. She has the same green eyes as Lea while Reno got her temper. Her name is Jennifer and Reno best like going to her if he got problems.

Reno sat down beside mother and he began taking a bun "So dad, any plans for today?" he asked his father as he gave the basket to Lea who happily took the food he have so impatiens waited for.

"not before tonight" their father replies and added while he gave himself a cup of tea "so don´t come home late today, not like yesterday"

he just have to summon that up… darn bus "Aright dad, I won´t" Reno said smiling with hands up in defense. He turned his eyes to Lea who happily asked him "You´re going to help me decorate the tree tonight right?"  
Reno smiles down to the boy, probably one of those3 few times he enjoying hanging out with this little brat "sure, just don´t start before I get back, I´ll need see my friends before they leave"

"they´re leaving today?" their mother asked with a frown "why not wait till tomorrow?"

"they want to spend the holiday with their family" Reno explains as he took the chocolate out from Lea´s hands and putted it on his own bun, completely ignoring Lea´s angry whine "I guess it´s been long since they last saw these family members, Cloud told me they lives pretty far away from here"

Jennifer nodded slowly "that´s understandable enough, and Tifa is going with him because their family lives in the same town?"

Reno nodded, his two friends won´t return back before school starts again. So it is reasonable why he want to say goodbye before they leave Radiant Garden.

_

Later of the day, the two brothers walked outside in the snowy streets. Both on their way to the playground, which was one of Reno´s idea of "getting rid of Lea."  
Lea didn´t mind it though, he loved the playground and often took the place it as if he owned it and all the other kids was there to keep Lea´s boredom far away. As soon they got near, Lea ran into the playground yard, leaving Reno on his own.

Reno stopped at the entrance to the playground, knowing he can leave his hyper-bomb of a brother but he did keep a sharp eye at Lea, making sure he will be alright. Reno may not always like his brother, but he is still the oldest and has a responsibility for him. He quickly noticed that Lea took "control" over the climbing tower with some other and completely random kids. Reno went, for obviously Lea has already completely forgotten about him, not that it matter though, quite the opposite. It means that the elder boy can finally go and see his friends.

Lea stopped slightly his chase when he noticed that Reno was leaving but like his older brother; he did not mind it and quickly went back to the game of tag. He may be it, but Lea was one of the fastest on the playground (he got lot of practice by running away from Reno) and that comes as a great advance if you don´t want to be the chaser. He caught one of the players and took the run for it. The new chaser quickly realized he couldn´t caught this hyperactive red haired boy and choose getting a slower victim. Lea grinned victories that he got the chaser away, however his smile faded when he noticed a certain boy did not join the game. He just sat on one of the swings and doing…well nothing. Lea went to this lonesome boy and stopped right before him, forcing the other boy to look up.  
Lea smiled down to him "Hey, wanna play with us?" he asked the other boy who have blue hair and eyes, heck almost all his clothing was blue!

"I don´t know…" the blue haired boy muttered, turning his head away from Lea, unsure why this stranger suddenly asks him to play. He has never tried that before, and he has diffidently never tried that the one who asks you to play suddenly drags you with him. "Aw come on, it´s going to be fun!"  
And before the blue haired could argue, he was in the game whatever he liked it or not.

Meanwhile Reno have found his friends in the gardens, he greeted them with a "Hey guys… or girl, whatever" he added joking to his female friend named Tifa. She was black haired girl who could definitely punch the snot out of you with her bare hands; if you got on her bad side. Reno leaned that the hard way. She sat on a wall and asked Reno with a frown "what took you so long?"

"My brother" Reno sighted, and with only that, the two others did not have to ask more questions. They have seen how these two are against each other and how long time it could take getting Lea off someone´s back.

The other male, a blond boy with really spiked hair who isn´t much older than Reno said in matter of fact "we don´t have much time, but at least there is time for us to hang out before me and Tifa leaves" he turned his eyes up to Tifa "so any ideas what we can do?" he asked and looked back at Reno who simple shrugged that he was completely clueless of what they can do of fun.

"Well, we can always hang out back at my place, mom and dad aren´t home right now" Tifa suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds like a good idea" Cloud said with a slight nod, well knowing that Tifa´s room was far bigger than his and Reno´s, not to mention there are no adults around, not before they have to leave Radiant Garden.

Reno nodded as well with a grin "then let´s get going!"  
his friends nodded and followed Tifa to her home, but before they even got out from the garden, the young girl said kind of hash to the boys or mostly till Reno "oh, almost forgot, if you make a mess: you clean up!"

Reno jumped slightly back in surprise from her sudden outburst "alright alright, but it wasn´t me the last time" he said with hands up in defense.

Tifa sent him a glare "yeah right" she said in irony, well knowing it was him who made one heck of a mess the last time he was on visit.

"We´ll clean before we leave" Cloud said calm, not seeing to being bothered by Tifa angry outburst, nothing seems to bother that guy "can we go now?"

"yes fearless leader" grinned Reno and received a glare from the blond boy, but that didn´t stop Tifa and Reno in their laughing.

_

"hey, stop eating all the cookies and save some for me!" shouted Reno at Lea when the younger brother threw himself over the new backed cookies their mother have made.  
It was finally evening, only a few hours till the Christmas evening everyone, and epically Lea have been waiting for, although he still have to listen to Reno. Listening to him and obey was harder than he thought. Lea turned to his older brother with a sight and annoyed gave him the cookies. Reno took the rest with a smirk all over his face "thank you. I could get used to this"

"I´m only doing this for the presents" muttered Lea grumpy over have lost all his delicious cookies to Reno.

"don´t worry, if you keep this up, I´m sure you will get them" Reno said with a grin similar to the Cheshire cat, and in great delight he ate some of the cookies but did noticed the big begging puppy eyes from Lea.

"ugh, you´re such a pain, you know that" muttered Reno slightly annoyed and gave rest of the cookies to him, but before Lea could take them. Reno took them back and stuffed them into Lea´s mouth, almost choking the boy "Boy you have a big mouth!" laughed Reno hysterical over he was able to stuff three cookies into Lea´s mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" yelled Lea angry at him after have swallowed the cookies and be able to breathe again.

Reno stopped his chuckling and asked Lea with a smirk "do you really want me to answer that question, huh?"

"…no" Lea replied after a long thinking, he more or less already knows what Reno would have answered even he probably don´t mean it.  
"hey Reno, I got a new friend today" Lea said and slightly happy that he at least have something interesting speaking about "his name is Isa, he was a little boring at first, didn´t want to play with us. Still I think me and him will be good friends!"

Reno raised an eyebrow, from what Lea told him of this Isa person. It doesn't sounds like that kind person who will befriend a hyper bomb like Lea. But Reno chose not to comment on this fact, best letting thing sort themselves out, if they will become real friends; that´s good. Lea may be able to get in contact with people fast and always have someone to play with, but Reno and their parents have noticed; that Lea rarely invites those he meet on the playground home. A little disturbing so maybe this one will be different, Reno surely hopes so. "So he is practically already your friend?"

Lea´s smile faded "I guess he is…" he said unsure, but his serous side quickly vanished and Lea was back to his old annoying self "hey I got an idea; maybe I should invite him over! we could play all sorts of games and—" Reno stopped his cheerful blabbering by stuffing a cookie into Lea´s mouth "yeah yeah I got it, now be quiet for a moment and help me with the tree"

Lea swallowed the cookie and cheerful helped his older brother with the tree, they did not speak much while they did it and as the nice brother Reno are, he helped Lea sitting the star on the top of the tree as the finishing touch.  
Both brothers stood and watched their handiwork of a fully decorated tree "couldn´t be better" Reno said smiling and looked down to Lea there nodded in agreement.  
Reno went to the decoration box and took the last thing up, something he made last year, a wrench to hang over the fireplace.

"Don´t tell me you´re planning to hang **that** thing up again" pouted Lea overdramatic, he never really liked that wrench and the only reason why Reno likes it is because their mother keep boasting how sweet it is.  
Reno ignored his brother and hang the wrench up on its usually spot at the fireplace. However he did send Lea a glare when the younger boy added "it looks like something a cat has dragged in, and we don´t even have a cat"

"shut up Lea!" Reno yelled and threw a plastic angel at him. Lea dodged the angel, but he and Reno did not dodge their mother´s anger over they threw with the Christmas decoration. Luckily the boys were literarily saved by the bell before she really got started.  
Their mother let them off the hook this time, and Lea quickly went to the door along with their father while Reno chose to soothe their mother by asking if she needed help in the kitchen.

"I could use some help, but let us greet our guests first" she said smiling, she may have a temper but luckily for the boys she was easily getting back to the sweet woman again, if you knew the trick how to make her smile however, and of course the boys knew every single trick.

"Good, then Lea can bother someone else than me" Reno remarked, making their mother chuckle and she said to him still smiling "but you still love him"  
"yeah, so long he keeps out from my room" it wasn´t for nothing he made the "stay out" sign on his door, sadly Lea was too dump to even understanding it.

Lea and their father Laurence went to the door and Lea´s father opened and greeted at their guests. Unlike the former years, this time it wasn´t family who came on visit. No this time it was one of Jennifer's colleague and a very good friend. Jennifer invited him and his family over when she heard they have no one to celebrate with this year. Angeal´s dear mother has been sick and didn´t have the strength to guests this year, so Jennifer invited him and his family over to celebrate Christmas with her family.

Laurence gave his wife´s friend his hand i "welcome, so glad you could come" he said smiling. The man he gave his hand to was a broad and pretty muscular man with black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side "Thanks, and thank you for inviting us". Angeal smiled to Laurence.

Reno stood at the door opening to the dining room and watched the guests walks inside, he quickly realize that he have seen this man before, he have seen Angel from one of the few times he was allowed to go with his mother on work, this man have a great sense of honor and could be pretty stubborn in his pride or that´s at least what mom says about him. Their mother´s colleague wife was a beautiful woman, but not a fighter like Jennifer, far from it with that slender body. She has silver hair and bright blue eyes, behind her stood their son. Reno almost missed him because this boy shyly hide completely behind his mother, but he did see that the boy have blue hair and eyes, Reno also noticed that this boy and Lea was almost at same age, the blue haired boy may be a little older though.  
The blue haired boy´s mother smiled down to him "this is our son, Isa. say hello"

the boy muttered something there should sounds like hi but Reno did not hear and found this boy far too shy, but that didn´t seems to bother Lea at all.

Lea jumped cheerful right before the boy with a loud "hi Isa!" and added a little calmer "remember me?"

the boy named Isa slowly stopped his hiding behind his mother when he recognized Lea. He nodded "yeah, I do"

"you know him?" Isa´s father asked and Isa made a quick explanation that he met Lea at the playground earlier this day. Angeal nodded with a smile "I see, you can run off and play if you want to"

"alright!" cried Lea cheerful and dragged Isa away (again) "come, let me show you my room!"  
and they was gone, giving Isa´s father the changes to explain Lea and Reno´s parents "Isa have problems befriending other kids" he turned his blue eyes upstairs with a faint smile "so it makes things so much easier seeing your boy wants him as friend"

"yeah, he doesn't take no for an answer" remarked Reno dry from his spot.  
"I guess you have your hands full with that one" Angeal said smirking.  
Reno nodded, he sure does. He and the elder went inside the dining room, but Reno soon also left the elders for just standing around and talk was still pretty boring for him. He went upstairs where he looked inside Lea´s room and saw Lea cheerful blabbering to his new playmate of what they could play with and to the older brother´s surprise; it looked like Isa was enjoying being with this hyperactive kid. That was pretty surprising that these two so different boys seems to get along so much, it almost looked like they have known each other for years and not only few hours. Well, wonders like that seems to happen. The elder boy shrugged and went into his own room; he wanted to play on his videogame before it was time to dinner.

_

After a great dinner and talk with laughter and few discussions, the time to open the presents have finally arrived. Something Lea especially have been waiting for of two reasons, one because he no longer have to be his big brother´s "servant" and two… well everyone freaking loves presents! So Lea happily threw himself over the present his parents gave him and he tore the papers off. He gasped happy of what was inside and picked two black Frisbees up "I love them! Mom, Dad, thank you!"

his mother smiled down to the happy boy. "I knew you would love them" she said and turned smiling to her husband, both remembering how many stores they was forced to check in order to find the perfect presents to their two miracles. She was the one who chose these two Frisbees in hope Lea would spend more time outside instead staying inside and getting bored; which always ended up in a fight between him and Reno.

They turned to Reno who also packed his present up and like his younger brother, he too was happy over his parents gift; a pair of goggles. It has been their father who chooses this gift, well knowing that Reno have wished for a pair quite some time now. Reno thanked his parents for the gift and turned to his younger brother while he took the goggles on "you do know that—Lea you can´t play with them inside!" he yelled when he notice that his stupid younger brother have begun playing around with his new gifts inside

Jennifer crossed her arms chuckling when her oldest son took the charge in lecturing Lea, in his own way of course. Reno fits his hand towards Lea "if you just so much throws them in here, I swear I will give you the biggest bump you have ever seen on your head!"

Lea quickly dropped his new toys and took his hands up on his head, well knowing that his brother´s threat wasn´t only hot air "okay I won´t, please don´t hurt me!"  
He quickly ran away from his brother´s reach and sat down to unpack another present beside his friend Isa who just have unpacked one of his gift and looked at a new videogame. Lea looked over Isa´s shoulder, asking curiously "what did you get?"

Isa glanced back to Lea "a game" he simple said and added with a frown "can´t play it before we get home though…"

Lea quickly scanned the game, he smiled "you can play it, Reno has the game console to it" but before he even could take Isa up to the console, Reno sneered angry "no way I´m letting **you** playing on it"

"aw come on Reno!" cried Lea and tried using his puppy eyes "just this time?"  
It didn´t work this time. "forget it Lea!" snorted Reno to him.

Isa turned around to the older boy "we promise not to break anything" he said calm and with eyes there told he was the type who kept his promises. Reno groaned gave to the blue haired boy "fine… but only for an hour" he added.

Isa and Lea nodded and both boys ran up to his room, hurrying before Reno could change his mind.  
_

The day was almost over and so was the Christmas, it was time for Isa´s family to head home. Angeal said goodbye and thanked for the dinner and wonderful time "we should do this more often Jennifer" he said smiling to his friend.

"sounds great, but let´s see how the plans to the next year are before we get ahead of ourselves" Jennifer said smiling and gave her friend the hand "see you on the job"

He nodded and went to leave, but stopped when he noticed that Isa was missing, surprised him quite the bit for it wasn´t like Isa. seems like the boy have so much fun he completely forgot the time. "Where´s Isa?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Probably still upstairs" Jennifer said with a shrug and went to the stairs where she called after the kids, but all she got was one of Lea´s angry outburst and his older brother´s laugher. With a sight she and Angeal went upstairs where a pretty strange sight met them. Inside Lea´s room sat Reno, almost chocking himself in laugher over his own little prank on his little brother. Reno have taken all the ribbons from the presents and wrapped them around Lea so he looked like a Christmas mummy. Isa stood at the door, not sure he should try and help his new friend or he should laugh like Reno over this hilarious sight. The blue haired boy turned around when he heard the adults have arrived and asked Lea and Reno´s mother "do they do this often?"

"pretty much yeah" she admitted and more to Lea´s annoyance; she took a picture at his embarrassed state.

"Mom!" Lea cried angry, before he turned glaring at Reno who said with a smug "come on Lea, she just LOVE her new present" and added as he pushed Lea so he fell on the floor. Lea couldn´t stop his fall, because Reno have tired the ribbon so tight he couldn´t even move his feet.

"You´re gonna pay for this!" yelled Lea on the floor.

"No way you´re gonna beat me, small stuff" laughed Reno when Lea tried angrily getting loose but in vain.  
Angeal chuckled "good luck with those two when Lea gets free" he said to Jennifer and took his son downstairs while he added "you´re gonna need it"

"bye" Isa said to them and left with his father, feeling a little bad he have to leave his new friend in that state.  
as Angeal predicted, Lea threw angry himself over his brother when he got free, hoping he could teach Reno a lesson, of course there was no way he could beat Reno up in a fight. Reno was stronger and bigger than him, but before Reno could beat Lea flat, their mother separated them and told them slightly hash they could use their energy by helping her and their father with the cleaning instead on each other.

When that was done, it was time for the family go to bed, Lea have already exhausted fallen asleep on the sofa from this wonderful but also very tiring day. His father took him and carried Lea upstairs alongside with Reno. Lea opened his eyes and smiled down to Reno and the older boy smiled up to his little brother, thinking that Lea may be a pain in the butt but as his mother said: he still love this little brat. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

this story is long before Birth By Sleep, my next story will be in that time.

I`m not sure how old Lea and Reno are, but I guess Reno is in middle teen while Lea is... well a brat XD

would like hearing what you think about it


End file.
